Fated to Love you
by sairakanzaki
Summary: <html><head></head>after a one night stand what will happen to Kaname and Zero? will they just forget it or fate have a plan for them. This story is Yaoi if you dont like Yaoi pls. dont read. if your a Yaoi fan and wannabe's pls. read. this story is un-HIATUS now yehey!</html>
1. Chapter 1

***Hello friendship this is my first Kaname and Zero Fic.* n_n  
><strong>

***Sorry if my English and grammar is wrong since English is not my mother language***

***I hope you enjoy my Story* ^_^  
><strong>

***For those who will and already read and review my story THANK YOU VERY MUCH* ^_^**

***Vampire knight is not mine but I hope it's my mine* ^_^**

***Enjoy yourselves while reading* ^_^**

***This story plot is not mine I get the idea base to what I've been watched I really really like that show so I decided to do it in V.K. I also **

**copy the title of the show so please do understand and enjoy thanks* ^_^**

***I'm terribly sorry for those who read already my story if i delete the first one because I put some things on my author's plot so once again **

**I'm sorry please do understand, don't worry the story didn't change* T_T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there's a boy who live in Kanzaki's kingdom where a man can carry a child so it's not problem if your partner in life is man.<p>

The boy name Kiryuu Zero a simple, kind and weak boy.

His working at one of the companies own by the Kuran Clan, because he's a good boy he always bullied and abused by his co-worker.

"Hey sticky note boy" said of one of his co-worker "yes what can I do for you?" Zero said, everyone in the office called him sticky note boy, why? He

always used a sticky note to remember what he need to do and he used it also to remember what his co-worker asked him to do.

"I want you to finish this one, as soon as possible, me and my friends will go to eat a lunch" said Souen Ruka "Ok I will do" Zero said.

Ruka and her friends leave Zero alone how poor Zero is, his doing the job of the others.

Ruka already left the office and its already night and everyone go to their home but Zero is still left because he must finish what the other asked

him to do.

"Hey why are you still here?" Luis asked Zero was busy to his work he didn't felt Luis is already behind him when he heard the voice of Luis he was

surprised but at the same time happy since Luis didn't talked to him and he have a crush to Luis.

"I have to finish this don't worry I'm already done" Zero said "I think you should not do the others work" Luis said in a seductive way.

Zero felt he will melt soon "okay I will company you here since I'm so worried about you" Luis said, Zero felt like he wants to jump or something.

Weeks past Zero and Luis are officially dating and Zero wants to surprise Luis he buy a Cruise ship trip for Luis and him, Luis accepted the trip and

now they are dating in a cruise.

Kuran Kaname the president of Kuran Corporation and the only heir of Kuran is on the way to Saira's cruise he plan to proposed to his long time

boyfriend Ichijou Takuma.

When he arrived he received a SMS and said 'my love I'm so so… sorry I can't be with you on Cruise because the international ballet corporation

wants me to become a swan lake so I'm sorry don't worry I will make up to you love Takuma' Kaname wants to cry or something his plan is already

mess up and he cant go back right now since the cruise is already left the pier 'what a luck' he thought.

"It supposes to be a happy trip why I'm all alone here in room?" Zero asked to no one. So he decided to go and find Luis.

Kaname is not in the mood he wants to be alone but his wish didn't came true "Mr. President please don't close the lavender company" plead a

man name Cross Kaen "and why? Give a reason why will I don't close that pathetic factory of yours?" asked Kaname calm as ever but inside he

wants to kill these man "because many people will lose their job especially lavender factory is their source to earned money" said Toga Yagari "I

made up my mind I will close that company so leave me alone" kaname left the two he didn't know that the two have a plan will change his life

forever.

Zero saw Luis with another woman because he's a simple minded person and naïve he thought that woman is Luis friend so he decided to go to

bar to drink some wine.

Yagari and Cross ordered of three glass of wine but in other wine they put some aphrodisiac in a one glass of wine "Cross are you sure about

that? I'm quiet nervous about this" "don't worry my plan will work once that Kuran jerk drink this, the lavender factory will be save" "but cross

what is exactly your plan?" "Yagari listen to me this is the plan, I have a friend who work here I said to him leave the Kuran's room unlock, if

Kaname drink this wine he will feel hot and I talked to a woman in other country about she must to do after they do some miracle we will go inside

and took some pictures of them" "now I know you will used it against Kuran jerk" "yes" they grinned to each other.

The room service men came to Kaname's room and do something and after he does his job he put something in the lock and after that he left the

room unlock, but unknown to him the room no. change instead of 96 it

became 66 (**please use your imagination how the no. changed**)

Zero is already drunk so he decided to go to his room but his vision is blurry when he reached room no. 66 he used hi access card but the door is

opened so he go inside and go to bathroom.

Kaname decided to go to bar to have some relaxed but… "Mr. President how are you?" asked Cross "oh! No not again the two of you again"

Kaname said "don't worry Mr. President were not here to bother you, were here to asked you a forgiveness because of cross and I stubbornness"

said Yagari "Oh! Really?" "Yes Mr. President please drinks this wine the signed of our sincerity" said Cross.

Kaname doubt it first but he decided to drink it and the two left Kaname with triumph written too their faces.

Kaname felt really hot so he decided to go to his room to have some rest, when he reached his room he didn't noticed the room no. because he's

too tired and want to cool off.

"Yagari… we have a problem" Cross said "what's the problem?" "The woman I talked didn't reach the pier on time so the cruise left her in pier"

"**WHAT….** what should we do **NOW?**" "Don't worry I have a second plan".

Kaname reached his bed and decided to strip since his the only one in his room that's what he thought and fell to his bed but he heard some noise

on bathroom.

"Taku is that you? I thought you didn't come here?" Kaname asked.

Zero didn't heard what Kaname said he thought its Luis so he decided to go to bed.

Kaname felt something on his bed since the room is dark he can't see who's the other side of bed.

"Honey I thought you didn't come here?" Kaname asked in seductive way "you thought wrong" Zero said. Kaname started to unbutton Zero Polo

and until Zero totally naked and he kissed Zero with passion.

And the miracle happened (**please used your imagination how they intimate** **I'm too shy to write it ^_^**)

After the intimate scene kaname reached his night stand and took the box and said to Zero "Please marry me my honey?" "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm

sure " "okay I will marry you".

Kaname put the ring to Zero's left finger "Thank you I really love you Takuma" Kaname said.

"I love you too Luis" Zero Said.

The two of them became confused, did they heard right and Kaname said "who's Luis?" "Who's Takuma?" Kaname decided to on the light using the

remote control.

"**HA…**." Kaname and Zero said "**WHO ARE YOU**?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Friendship what do you think will happen next?* ^_^<strong>

***Will Kaname be a responsible to what will happen to Zero? Just find on my next Chapter* n_n**

***I will very appreciate it if you review my story and tell me what's in your mind PLEASE NO FLAMES because there's a big chance that I **

**might discourage to continue this story T_T* ^_^**

***Should I continue this story?* ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hi everyone I'm so sorry if I late to update this story because I faced many difficulties this past days but now I feel alright now * ^_^**

***I'm terribly sorry if my English or grammar is wrong since someone comment about it and I felt down to what I read T_T so once again I'm sorry to my wrong grammar please just ignored it, English is not my mother language ***

***For those who reviewed and read my story THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH* n_n**

**Warnings: this story plot is not mine but I will do different story. In this story Zero is weak, crying baby and naïve and Kaname is a rich boy.**

***Please do enjoy yourself while reading, for those who or will read and review my story THANK YOU VERY MUCH* ^_^**

* * *

><p>"<strong>HA…<strong>." Kaname and Zero said "**WHO ARE YOU**?"

"What... I supposed I should be the one to ask you **WHO ARE YOU**? And why are you in my room?" Kaname said "m-my name is Zero and this room is mine not yours" Zero said "stop kidding this room is mine, room no. 96" Kaname said "**NO**… this room is no. 66 not 96" "what are you blind" Kaname said.

Kaname grabbed Zero wrist but before Kaname pull Zero, the door 'BANG' someone's opened the door and took a picture of Zero and Kaname.

"Hey stop it" Kaname said he look to the people who took some pictures of him and Zero, Kaname's eyes wide.

"You two? You planned this?" Kaname said but the two suspects ignored him they grabbed Zero wrist and force him inside of bathroom.

"Zero what are you doing here? And why are you naked?" "Uncle Kaein I was drunk and I thought this room is mine and I thought that guy is Luis" Zero said then he cried "w-what s-should I do now? I gave my v-virginity to a stranger" Zero said while crying "its okay Zero at least you enjoyed and learned new things" Yagari said calm as ever then Zero cried more he cant believe to what happened to him.

Then the three back to the bed and saw Kaname wear a towel around his waist "Mr. President please take care of Zero, we have to go" Yagari said and they run, Kaname didn't bothered to pursue them since he knows where to find them.

He look at Zero wear only a blanket around his body he wave his hand signaling Zero to come, Zero complied.

"Blind boy look this room is no. 96" Kaname said but he felt like he wants to kill someone because the no. he saw is not 96 but 66.

"See I told you its 66 not 96" Zero said "Wait how did you get in where's your key" "I don't know all I know is the door is already unlock" Zero said.

'Damn they really planned this' Kaname thought.

"Okay… how much are you?" Kaname asked "e-e-excuse me" "I said how much are you? Don't make me repeat myself" Kaname said "what's the meaning of that?" Zero said "Meaning? It means how much are you so that you can shut you stupid mouth and not spread this disgusted things happened between us to the media" Kaname said.

Zero just cried and run, Kaname after him and he saw Zero inside of the room and he was shocked to what he seen.

"Luis what's the meaning of this? Who is she?" Zero asked "Oh! She's my girl her name is Mitch" Luis said and Zero started to cried "I t-thought I'm the one you love" Zero said "you thought wrong dear Zero, look at yourself I thought you're the nice guy but I thought wrong since you already have a affair to him" Luis said and he look at Kaname "I thought you love me I buy this ticket and the room so that we make an unforgettable me-memories" Zero said "yes we make an unforgettable memories Zero, me with my girl you to another man" Luis said and he smirked.

Kaname understand the situation of Zero so he did he took Zero out of the room and he go to his room, he force Zero to sit on the bed.

"Hey blind boy do you want to get some revenge?" Kaname asked Zero look at him and said "w-what?" "I think your not just blind but also deaf I said if you want to get some revenge to your now ex-lover" "how?" Zero asked.

Kaname bring Zero to a beauty salon after an hour Kaname was surprise to see Zero,the beauty of Zero is a breath taking, they go to casino and they saw Luis playing a poker.

Luis saw Zero now he felt regret to dump, Zero is really beautiful without eye glass (please imagine how he look in a tuxedo).

"Luis-san can I play a poker with you?" Kaname said "Sure" Luis said after hours of playing Luis lose all of his money.

"Now, Zero-san look at him now he looks like a beggar now" Kaname said Zero felt pity for Luis but he can't show it because Kaname will mad at him.

"My dear Zero please have mercy on me… I don't have any money here how I can go home" Luis pleads while kneeling he's a desperate to get money.

Zero just stared at him and felt really pity on him so he started to approached him but Kaname stopped him and said "Zero-san don't feel pity on him he don't deserved it".

Zero take the Chips and he throw it to Luis "here take it and go away I don't want to see your face your self again" Luis took all the chip and go.

_**"Different place"**_

"Kuran-san Thank you very much for helping me" Zero said "it's okay" Kaname said "Kuran-sama" the owner of the cruise said "yes what can I do for you?" Kaname said "is this Takuma-sama? No wonder you fell in love with him he's so gorgeous Kuran-sama" the owner said before Kaname speak the owner gave them a pair of doll.

"This doll is a doll we gave for a couple like you, my grandfather told me that if you received a pair of doll while cruising the couple is really fate to love each other" the owner said

"Thank you very much" Zero said while Kaname just nodded.

The owner and his crew left Kaname and Zero alone.

"I think you should not wear you eye glass because you look good without eye glass" Kaname said, Zero was surprised to what Kaname said.

"Thank you Kuran-san" Zero said then they look up at the sky and they saw a firework, for Zero what happened is one of his greatest day.

The cruise is finally finished Zero and Kaname bid their good byes to each other.

"Here Kuran-san your ring you forgot your ring to me" Zero said "thanks. Zero-san starts to fight for you self don't let anyone to hurt you" Kaname said.

"Thanks Kuran-san I will" Zero said, they separate their ways. 

* * *

><p><strong>*what will happen next will Kaname and Zero meet again?*<strong>

***Please review my Story but please no flames I'll very appreciate it" ^_^**

***THANK YOU* n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hi everyone I'm so sorry if I late to update this story. I make this chapter while I'm at the hospital to look after and took care of my father* ^_^**

***I'm terribly sorry if my English or grammar is wrong T_T so once again I'm sorry to my wrong grammar please just ignored it, English is not my mother language ***

***For those who reviewed and read my story THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH* n_n**

**Warnings: this story plot is not mine but I will do different story. In this story Zero is weak, crying baby and naïve and Kaname is a rich boy.**

***Please do enjoy yourself while reading, for those who or will read and review my story THANK YOU VERY MUCH* ^_^**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Zero and Kaname saw each other, now Kaname almost forgot the one night stand happened between him and Zero.<p>

"Kaname you have a visitors" Kaito said, Takamiya Kaito Kaname's best friend ssince childhood and his personal secretary or assistance, "what is their bus. Here?" Kaname said "I don't know they just said its urgent and about pictures" Kaito said.

After Kaname heard the word pictures his eyes wide from realization 'how could I forgot about the pictues' he mentally kicked and slapped himself "please let them come in" "okay" Kaito said as he noticed the disturbance on Kaname's eyes.

Yagari and Kaein came "hello Mr. President long time no see" Kaein said while smirking "did you misses us?" Yagari said "No" Kaname said "oh! It's so sad to hear that, but do you remember this" Kaein said he showed the pictures but Kaname noticed the face of Zero is blurt but his face is clear as sun.

"Do you know what will happen if we show this to the press? Yagari said "okay stop the nonsense talk just straight me to the point" Kaname said "we want our Lavender factory" Kaein said "okay if you want it I will not sell it anymore just surrender to me the pictures and the film" Kaname said.

The two left but Kaein and Yagari are wise man they only bring the Pictures and left the film, now Kaname need to go to Lavender island to get the film but unknown to him a man name Rido sneak to his office and get some envelop with pictures since Kaname left the office to have peace of mind, Kura Rido is a adopted cousin of Kaname.

_**Different Place *Kuran's Mansion***_

Kuran Haruka and Juri, kaname's parent. "Honey I'm really sad because until know Kaname still single. Honey I want a grand children" Juri said "Honey me too I want Kaname to get married and have a grand children, but Juri how can you sure that Kaname will have a grandchildren? If you forgot Kuran family have a curse that a Kuran cant produced many child and heir" Haruka said "but I still believe Kaname can break that curse" "whatever you said Juri"

_**Different Since *Orphanage***_

"Zero thank you very much for being here and for helping us" said Mimi the head of the orphanage "it's okay, I'm really ashamed because I cant really help this orphanage" Zero said "don't say that my child your service is really a big help" then Zero said and smile "Thanks Mimi-san"

"Hey kids who's that guy?" Shiki said, Shiki Senri a sculpture artist and artifacts expert? Known as Sen-sama, "his name is Zero-niichan he's always here to teached us and to tell a story, Senri-niisan come on let's play a hide and seek" one of the kid said "sure, then find me okay?" Shiki said "okay".

Shiki go inside the confession room to hide himself, (confession room this where the kids tell their mistake to Mimi) Zero also go to other side of confession room since he always confess his unlucky life.

"Mimi-san I made a mistake" Zero said, Shiki was shocked and didn't know what to do, so he decided to pretend to be one of a volunteer psychiatrist.

"my dear I'm sorry I'm not Mimi-san but I'm a psychiatrist volunteer so tell me what's wrong maybe I can help or give you some advice" Shiki said

"…okay, psychiatrist –san I made a mistake I… I accidentally have a one night stand with a stranger but the problem is it's my first time, I… I gave my virginity to a stranger, what should I do?" Zero said.

"well… there's nothing we can do about it the damage is already done I think just forget what happened and I think you enjoyed it and at least next time you'll intimate to someone else its not going to be hurt like the first time"after Zero heard the last statement his face now is 10 times red than a tomato.

"What if I get pregnant what should I do? My parents and siblings will mad at me" Zero said "why my dear did you checked if you're pregnant?" Shiki said.

"No… I didn't" Zero said "then for confirming it go to a drug store and but a pregnancy test known as P.T okay?" shiki said "Okay" Zero said.

Zero stood up and goes but before he can get away from orphanage Shiki called him and Zero turned around to see Shiki.

"Yes?" Zero asked "before you go I'll give you some advice if you too shy to buy the P.T just used some mask or something to hide yourself and just bow and don't look to much to them so that they'll not recognized you next time you see them, okay?" Shiki said "okay thanks for the advice" "you're welcome"

_**Different Place *drug store***_

Zero did what Shiki told him, he used face mask and used his helmet (Zero had a motor cycle) so that no one will recognized him then he buy a different shape and types of P.T then he go to the toilet to make confirm his future.

A reporter saw Zero and she thought that Zero is a famous thief known as Silver since the thief also used a helmet and face mask to hide his face, the reporter followed Zero then they forced to open the toilet door.

Zero was shocked that the door opened violently because of shocked he accidentally throw the P.T but the reporter caught it, the reporter and the camera man look at each other then they said in unison

"**CONFRIM, CONGRATULATION YOUR PREGNANT**" because of surprised and shame because it announced live at T.V he run away.

Kaname was driving his car when he saw in his T.V (Kaname's car had a T.V) the live coverage news, his eyes wide and he didn't focus on the road he crash to the another car in front of him but he didn't care since his eyes still on the T.V "**SHIT**" Kaname said.

"**HEY… YOU HIT MY CAR**" Kaname didn't pay any attention to him instead he picked up his Cell phone and called someone.

"Akatsuki I have a problem do you still remember what I told you what happened to saira's cruise?" Kaname said "yes I still remember that why?" Kain said, Kain Akatsuki only son of Kain Family, heir of Kain Corporation and Kaname's most trusted best friend, "the blind boy is pregnant" Kaname said "how can you be sure that the child is yours and how did you know his pregnant?" "Listen when we intimated I noticed his a virgin since Taku and I didn't sex before that's why I know that the child in his belly is mine and I saw him on T.V the reporter said his pregnant" Kaname said "then we must do something about your problem before your parents and Takuma know this" "yeah your right let's meet at Pier" "okay"

"**HEY DON'T IGNORED ME, YOU CRASHED MY CAR**" the man said then Kaname saw the damage "Kaito I hit a car call a tow services to picked up my car and pay the damage to the one who I hit and thanks by the way please meet me at pier we where going to Lavender island to do some business" "okay"

"Hey you shut up my friend and assistance will go here to pay you up so shut up okay your so annoying" Kaname said and the man shut his mouth.

_**Different Place *Mini boat***_

Kaname, Kain and Kaito already in mini boat, Kaito and Kain talked some stuff while Kaname Left the two to talked someone on his phone until he saw a silver hair boy 'oh! No why his here?' Kaname thought.

Zero stood up and look at his direction, Kaname really want to hide he didn't noticed his on the edge of boat until he fell outside of the boat.

"**HEY STOP**" Kaname shouted but the captain didn't heard or noticed him.

"Kaito where's Kaname?" Kain asked "I don't know" Kaito said "I think I heard Kaname voice" "don't be silly Akatsuki I think you heard wrong" "but I have a feeling Kaname fell out side of the boat" "What? That's ridiculous, what do you think of Kaname some Idiot will let himself fall off the boat?" "I don't know anyway" Kain said.

They didn't know that Kaname fell off the boat then Kaname decided to swim since the Lavender Island is already near.

* * *

><p><strong>*what will happen to Kaname?*<strong>

***will he see Zero again?***

***please tell me what's on your mind and please no Flames okay* ^_^**

***THANKS FOR READING* ^.^**


	4. Author's letter

I'm really sorry but my story is **HIATUS** for the mean time and I don't know if I'm going to continue it T_T since I disappointed one of you and I'm kind a offended to what he/she said.

**I'M DEEPLY SORRY**.

I need a time to think if I'm going to continue this or not just tell me if you still want me continue it or not.

**I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND STILL WAITING FOR THIS STORY. T_T**


	5. Chapter 4

*Friendships I'm really sorry for the late update my Internet is disconnected so I need to rent a computer in a cafe T_T*

*For my readers i'm deeply sorry to what i've done, **SORRY** T_T*

*Sorry if my English or Grammar is wrong please do understand English is not my mother language* T_T

***THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY YOU KNOW WHO ARE YOU** ^_^*

*thanks for reading and reviewing my story* ^_^

*Vampire knight is not mine* ^_^

*this story is un-beta*

*Please Enjoy while reading* ^_^

* * *

><p>"Can you imagine that? Someone does the P.T in the public toilet its ridiculous" Hanabusa said, Aidou Hanabusa is the cousin of Zero and adopted brother.<p>

"Yeah your right I think that guy is insane or something" Ichiru said, Kiryu Ichiru is twin brother of Zero.

"Please my children don't talked about it when I watched that news I want to kill someone so please I don't want to heard it" Shizuka said, Shizuka mother of Zero, Ichiru and adopted mother of Hanabusa.

"Mom I'm home" Zero said.

"**ZERO YOUR HOME**" Ichiru and Hanabusa said they ran at Zero on the door and embraced him.

"My child welcome home I missed you so much" Shizuka said and she hugged her son.

"Zero why are here? It's all of sudden that you're here" Ichiru said.

"Well… I will tell you something" Zero said and he kneeled in front of his brothers and mother and started to cry "Mom I'm pre-pregnant" Zero said.

"**WOW!** Congrats Zero your pregnant at last I will be an uncle" Hanabusa said.

"**WHAT YOU'RE PREGNANT?"** Shizuka said.

"I knew it you're the idiot who do the P.T. in the public toilet **WOW** great job Zero-niichan" Ichiru said.

"**ZERO YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OR ELSE I WILL HIT YOU"** Shizuka said.

"Mom it was an accident I just have a one last stand to somebody that I don't know" Zero said still crying.

"Oh! Really my dear son that's great just wait here I will be right back" Shizuka said as she go to her room to pick something.

"You're insane my dear cousin aunty will definitely going to hit you of her whip so you better run or hide" Hanabusa said while smiling at Zero.

"My dear son, are you ready?" Shizuka said.

"Y-yes m-m-mom, **MOM!** Have mercy on me" Zero said while crying.

'_**Different Place at Lavender factory'  
><strong>_

"Hey Kaito where's Kaname?" Kain asked.

"I don't know "Kaito said they already on the shore and they destination Lavender Factory.

"I think he fell off "Kain said clam.

"What? That idiot, Akatsuki I think we should call a rescue team" Kaito said clam like Kain.

"No… you will just waste your energy and effort, Kaname is a good swimmer he can swim from where he fell off up to here so let's go to the factory and wait for him, okay?" Kain said.

"Yeah your right let's go" Kaito said. (**hahaha… they didn't care about Kaname, Kaname is lucky to have such friends ^_^**)

'_**Different place at the shore '  
><strong>_

"Hah…hah…hah…. At last hah… I'm on the shore I can't hah… believe I swam that far" Kaname said exhausted.

Kaname decided to go and he saw some protest group who waiting for someone and he saw his face with the X mark and after a min. he realized that his the one they'll waiting he decided to run before they see him _'I'm glad that I fell off to the boat, if not hn… good luck to me'_ Kaname thought.

While walking he saw a not too small house and he heard a scream, Kaname was curious so he look what's the reason why someone screaming for help.

"**MOM PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL NEVER EVER DO THIS THING AGAIN**" Zero pleads.

"What did you said my dear son? You'll not do that thing again" Shizuka said then she frowned at Zero.

Now Zero is scared he wished that this is a nightmare then he saw his mother will going to hit him but he heard something.

"**STOP…."** Everyone look from the source of voice and they saw a very handsome man .

"Stop right there" Kaname said.

"Who are you?" Hanabusa asked.

"I'm the one who impregnate him" Kaname said with proud to his voice.

"**WOW!** Zero your hero" Ichiru said.

"Oh! Really you're the father of the child?" Shizuka said and she smiled Ichiru and Hanabusa gulped and now very nervous because they know that smile something bad will happened so they prepared themselves to stop their mother.

"Yes I am the father of the child so please don't hurt him" Kaname said.

"How brave you are? Wait me here young one" then Shizuka attacked Kaname but before the whip hit Kaname, Hanabusa grabbed the handle of the whip while Ichiru stop her mother from attacking Kaname.

"Let me go Ichiru" Shizuka said clam.

"Mom I will not let you go, please relax" Ichiru said.

After she heard the plead of his son Shizuka relaxed herself and started to asked Kaname and Zero.

"You, what's your name?" Shizuka said.

"My name is Kuran Kaname" Kaname said.

"So… you're the b*stard President who wants to sell the lavender factory, Zero and Kaname-san will the both of you want to continue the child?" Shizuka said.

"M-m-m-mom what do you mean by that?" Zero said.

"I mean is will the both of you want to abort the child" Shizuka said.

"Mom I will not abort the child" Zero said.

"Aunty let Kaname-san and Zero talked about it" Hanabusa said.

"I told you to call me MOM. Yeah your right my genius son, you Kaname-san sleep here at the attic and change your cloths you'll catch a cold" shizuka said.

'_**Different place at Kuran Mansion'  
><strong>_

"My dear Uncle and Aunty you better see this" Rido said.

"My dear Nephew what is that?" Juuri said.

"Just look" Rido said.

And they saw pictures of Kaname and Zero on the bed after their intimated.

"Rido who's this one? I know this is not Takuma" Haruka said.

"I think that boy name is Zero as far as I know he live at the Lavender island" Rido said.

"**YES**… Kaname did a good job and if I'm not mistaken this young boy will carry the next Kuran heir" Juuri said very excited to see Zero.

"Yeah your right Honey, Rido my dear nephew thanks for the information you made me proud" Haruka said while smiling and proud of Kaname.

"y-yeah you're welcome" Rido said_ 'I thought they will mad at Kaname'_ Rido thought.

"Darling I think we must go to Lavender island tomorrow morning" Juuri said.

"Yes honey we will go there and Rido you will come with us" Haruka said.

"Yes uncle" Rido said _'oh great'._

'_**Different place at Lavender Factory'  
><strong>_

"Kaito come on let's go to the hotel and we better sleep I'm already tried" Kain said.

"Yeah me too, wait what about Kaname?" Kaito asked.

"Leave him, his a grown man he can help himself" Kain said.

"What about if he didn't make it here and drowned?" Kaito said.

"just one thing will happen to him just in case he drowned himself he'll die simple as that" Kain said clam and bored to the topic.

"Yeah your right if he die let's call a funeral for him" Kaito said while smiling.

And the two of them go towards to the hotel to have some rest (**that's a true friend? Hehehehe joke!**)

'_**Different place at the Attic'  
><strong>_

"Here eat this food I know your already hungry and thanks for saving me earlier" Zero said while smiling.

"Your welcome may I ask something?" Kaname said.

"Sure what is it Kuran-san" Zero said.

"Is that food clean? Because I don't eat a food of a poor people" Kaname said.

"What? Of course it's clean and don't say that thing this food is delicious and clean even though it's a food of a poor people Kuran-san you better eat this while its hot" Zero said.

"No… way" Kaname said.

Zero put the tray of food on the nightstand and he sit beside Kaname.

"Kuran-san I know that you really love your boyfriend and I don't want to destroy your relationship with him so I decided to abort the child so that our problem will finish is that okay to you Kuran-san?" Zero said.

"a-are you sure? What I mean is its okay to me if you continue that child" Kaname asked.

"Yes… I'm very sure" Zero said and he took something on the nightstand.

"You know this small box? My father gave this to me when I was a child and he said to me just write your wish on the paper and put the paper inside of this box and your wish will come true someday" Zero said while smiling as he remembered his father.

"Really that piece of box can make your wish come true? And what did you wish?" Kaname said.

"Yes it's true when I wrote something and I put in the box my wish came true, like when I was a child I wrote that Hana-niichan will be my brother and it came true and I wrote too that Ichiru's health will be better it came true, that's why I called it wishing box" Zero said.

"Really then right now what did you wish?" Kaname said.

"I wish I met a guy who will love me as I am, protect me no matter what and will never ever leave me no matter what" Zero said while blushing.

"Then I hope your wish, will come true blind boy" Kaname said.

"Yeah I hope too, I will leave you here, have a good dream" Zero said.

"Same here" Kaname said.

Zero leave the attic and go straight to his room and after Zero gone Kaname ate the food and he fell a sleep '_I bet tomorrow my back will be aching'_ Kaname though.

'_**Tomorrow morning'  
><strong>_

"Bye mom, bye Hana-niichan and Ichiru" Zero said.

"bye Zero be careful if you decided to change your mind don't hesitate to come back here and don't worry I will be the one to take care of Aunty just in case she want to do something funny on you" Hanabusa said as he pat Zero's shoulder.

"Thanks Hana-niichan" Zero said.

"Bye Zero-niichan" Ichiru said.

Kaname and Zero bids their good byes, go to the hospital to abort the child after a one hour Mr and Mrs Kuran came with Rido.

"Is this the house of Zero?" Haruka said.

"Yes is it and I'm his mother what can I do for you?" Shizuka said.

"I'm Kuran Haruka this is my wife Juuri and my nephew Rido I want to ask if Zero is here." Haruka said.

"Zero is gone with your son they'll go to the hospital to abort the child" Shizuka said while smiling.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAID? TO ABORT MY GRANDCHILD?" **Juuri shout and she collapsed.

* * *

><p>*there you have it! Will Zero and Kaname abort the child?*<p>

*please review my story and give me your suggestion and please no flames ^_^ *

*See you on next chapter* ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

***Thanks for those who read and reviewed my story you gave me strength to continue this story* ^_^**

***I'm deeply apologize if my English or grammar is wrong since English is not my mother language* T_T**

***Still I don't have Internet T_T i still need to rented T_T***

***Thank you for those who will read and review my story* ^_^**

*** Vampire Knight is not mine***

***Please enjoy while reading and I hope I pleased you thanks* ^_^**

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHAT DID YOU SAID? TO ABORT MY GRANDCHILD?" <strong>Juuri shout and collapsed.

"W-wait are you sure? They will abort the child?" Haruka said.

"Yes I'm very sure if you want go to the hospital for you to know" Shizuka said.

"Rido bring your Aunty to the Limo" Haruka said clam like Shizuka and Rido.

"Yes Uncle" Rido said and he carry her Aunty towards to the limo.

"Wait where the hospital is?" Haruka asked.

"Just go straight and then turn to the left you will just saw it since that's the only hospital here" Shizuka said and started to left.

"Thanks" Haruka said but Shizuka didn't answer back and he immediately go to the limo and they drove go the hospital.

'_**Different place Hospital'  
><strong>_

"Okay! Blind boy be careful I will wait here" Kaname said.

"Okay and thanks" Zero said then he goes to room where the operation will do.

While waiting for Zero Kaname saw a couple arguing for something.

"Please I don't want to abort this child" the woman said.

"What are you talking about? We will abort that child and that's my decision" Man said

"**NO…** I don't care if you took responsibility for this child or not I will continue this child, please don't make me a murderer" the woman said as she crying.

"No way" the men grabbed the woman and force her to the operating room "**COME ON**" the men said.

Kaname watched the scene and he punched the men to the face and said "Don't force her to do something she didn't want to do"

"**HEY THIS IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS, I KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME AS ME"** the men said.

"What are you talking about?" Kaname asked.

"**YOUR HERE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ABORT YOUR CHILD SO THAT YOU CAN ESCAPE TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, RIGHT?"** the men said.

After Kaname heard what the men said he felt guilty then his body moved its own he ran as fast as he can to operating room where Zero is there.

'I hope the operation didn't start yet' Kaname thought after a minutes of run he violently opened the door.

"**STOP…. I DON'T TO ABORT MY CHILD"** Kaname shouted.

The doctor and Zero looked at him with disbelieved to their faces and the doctor smiled at him and Kaname smiled back at the doctor then he grabbed Zero and apologized to the doctor.

"Kuran-san what happened?" Zero asked.

"I realized that I don't want to be a murderer so please stop asking a question" Kaname said.

Kaname saw the couple leaving the hospital since their decided not to abort their child and they reached the exit and Kaname saw the limo with his parents and cousin.

"**KANAME WHY DID YOU LET TO ABORT THE CHILD"** Juuri said as she cried.

"Mom don't worry we didn't abort the child it's still alive" Kaname said.

"Really Kaname that's great" Juuri said as she wiped her tears and hugged Kaname and she saw Zero.

"You're Zero, right?" Juuri asked then Zero just nodded and Jurri embraced Zero.

"Thanks Zero-chan for not aborting my grandchild" Juuri said.

"My dear Son let's go to the Zero's house to talked to her mother about the child" Haruka said.

And they all went to limo go towards the Kiryuu house.

'_**Different place Lavender factory'**_

"Akatsuki you see what I see?" Kaito said.

"Yes I can see it; two older man what about them?" Kain asked.

"Their one who blackmailed Kaname" Kaito said.

"So what shall we do?" Kain said.

"Hey the two of you" Kaito said as they went where the two sitting.

"Yes young man what can we do for you?" Kaein asked.

"I'm kaname's secretary and I'm here to settle the problem bet. you and Kaname" Kaito said.

"Oh! Really what will you offer" Yagari said.

"We want you to give the film and the remaining evidence about what happened to Kaname and the Zero boy and we will give this to you the documents that Kaname will not sell this factory" Kain said.

After Kaein and Yagari saw the document and they prove that the document is real they decided to surrender all of the evidence to Kain and Kaito.

"Gentleman why don't we eat at the house of my friend?" Kaein asked while smiling.

The two just nodded since they already solve the problem of Kaname they just followed Kaein and Yagari.

"I hope Kaname will not mad at us" Kaito said.

"Don't worry he will not" Kain said as they continue to walked.

'_**Different place Kiryuu's house'**_

"Now that they didn't abort the child what will happen now?" Shizuka said.

"I want Kaname and Zero-chan get marry as soon as possible" Juuri said.

"**MOM!** I can't marry him I will took the responsibility of the child but not to marry him, what about Takuma? You know that I have a boyfriend" Kaname said.

"My dear son it's not good if you didn't marry Zero and don't worry we will not tell Taku-chan about this" Haruka said as he patted Kaname's shoulder.

"b-but…"

"No but Kaname my decision is final you will marry Zero whether you like it or not, Shizuka-san do you know where Kaname and Zero can get marry?" Juuri said.

"There's temples here where the couple getting marry" Shizuka said.

"What are we waiting for let's go to the temple" Juuri said.

"Wait Zero need to wear something appropriate for the wedding" Shizuka said.

"Yeah your right" Juuri said.

Shizuka and Juuri brought Zero the room to find a good dress for Zero, while Kaname want to die on the spot he saw his friends, Yagari and Kaein.

"Kaname you're here" Kaito said he hugged Kaname.

"We thought you drowned yourself" Kain said as he hugged Kaname.

"You don't have any idea how exhausted I am when I reached the shore anyway guys I'm getting married" Kaname said.

"Really then congrats but for whom?" Kain said.

"To the blind boy, I really don't know that he live here and he's the reason why I fell off to the boat and the ceremony will be held at the temple right now" Kanaame said.

"Oh! I think this is your fate to met him again, Kaname what about Takuma?" Kaito said.

Kaname sigh and said "I don't know Dad said he will not tell to Takuma and by the way why did the both of you with the two of them?" as he pointed at Kaein and Yagari.

"We settle your stupid problem with them so congrats one of your stupid problem is already solved" Kain said as he gave to Kaname the evidence.

"Thanks guys what did you do to have this things?" Kaname said and kaito whispered to him what they did to have the evidence.

"What? Kain did you do that? Then thanks don't worry I will do anything to have my revenge on them" Kaname said as he thought his bad plan.

"Akatsuki and Kaito you're here" Rido said.

"Yeah your dear cousin brought us here" Kaito said.

They saw Zero with a beautiful dress and without the eyeglass, Kaname just gape because Zero is really breath taking sight.

"Kaname is that the blind boy?" Kain and Kaito asked.

"Yes" Kaname said.

"Come on everyone" Juuri said.

'_**Different Place the Temple'**_

All of them are waiting for the pastor.

"Akatsuki did you see what I see?" Kaito said.

"What did you see Kaito?" Kain said.

"The blind boy has a twin and take note his not blind and looks like a stronger than his other twin and you know what Akatsuki? I like him so you better stay out of him his already mine "Kaito said.

"Whatever Kaito, I don't have any interest to him; I'm more interested to the older one, to the blond beauty over there" Kain said as he pointed at Hanabusa "I think his more stronger and not easily to take than the twins, Kaito look at him his more sexy, smart, matured, beautiful at the same time delicious than the twins" Kain said.

"Yeah, now you said that I realized your right Akatsuki now I want him too" Kaito said.

"Kaito you better stay out of him or else you will regret why you met and befriends with me Kaito" Kain said with serious tone.

Kaito gulped hard as he thought what will happen to him if he touched the blond beauty since Akatsuki is very clam and patience person and its better to be with his ally than to be his enemy since kaito knows Akatsuki is very rare to get angry but when he angry you will wish that you never been born in this world so Kaito made the right choice he better to be enemy of Kaname than to be enemy of kain.

"Relax Akatsuki I will not touched him since I'm more interested to the other twin" Kaito said.

"Good choice Kaito" Kain said as he patted Kaito shoulders.

Then the pastor came and they started the married, Kaname took the ring for Takuma and gave it to Zero. Zero took the ring of his late father and gave it to Kaname as their sign of love and their sign the contract.

'_**Different Place at the Pier'**_

"Kaname I will go to your placed as soon as I settle my things here" Zero said.

"Okay just call me" Kaname said and Zero just nodded.

The Kurans bids their goodbyes Kaito and Akatsuki bids their goodbyes to Ichiru and Hanabusa then the boat started to go.

"**MR. PRESIDENT WERE SORRY TO WHAT HAPPENED**" Kaein shouted.

"Zero go say goodbye to Kaname" Shizuka said

"**KANAME GOODBYE"** Zero shouted.

Kaname didn't too much hear what Zero said but he heard what Kaein said and Kaname thought Zero is part of the planned made by Kaein and Yagari.

"**HOW COULD YOU ZERO I THOUGHT YOUR NOT PART OF THEIR PLANNED**" Kaname shouted but Zero Didn't heard him so he just waved his hands.

"Akatsuki and Kaito I thought Zero is not part of their planned but I was wrong and that blind boy will pay hard to what he done to me" Kaname said with seriousness to his tone.

* * *

><p><strong>*Oh! No what will Kaname do to Zero? Poor Zero* T_T<strong>

***Please review my story and give me your suggestion and comment please not flames* ^_^**

***thanks to your time for reading my story* ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

Hello guys I'm back ^_^

I'm so… sorry I didn't update because I'm too lazy to type T_T I'm such a bad girl for not updating T_T I hope you can forgive me -_-

Sorry if my English is wrong! O.O

Please do enjoy reading ^_^

Disclaimer: I didn't own vampire knight!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*To Zero's work place*<em>**

Everyone is looking to a one person who's packing his belongings and the people who watching are very sad because they don't have a slave anymore.

"So Zero are you really going to leave us now, after all the things we been through?" ask Ruka.

"Yes, Shoen-san I'm going to leave but don't worry I will visit here" Zero said while smiling.

"Oh, you're such a good person sticky note; do you think we will miss you? Then think again you social climber" Ruka said as she smirked.

"Yeah Ruka is right, how dare you to say that Kuran-sama is your husband sticky note, Do you think we will believe in you? Hahaha… pathetic" Rima said.

"Let's see what did you said is true, everyone lets have a bet, this dreamer is lying I bet 20,000 yen" Ruka said.

"Me too…" Rima said.

Everyone is now betting if Zero is saying the truth or not.

"Guys Goodbye believe me or not I have such a wonderful experienced here and I'll never forget it I'll treasure it!" Zero said as he bowed but no one is listing to him so he left.

Zero waited to the outside of building since Kaname said just wait for him, after a hours of waiting the officemate of Zero is going to home and they saw Zero.

"I thought you said your _husband_ is going to fetch you here, why are you still here? You know you look like an idiot waiting for nothing" Rima said and the others laughed at Zero.

"Guys, I think no one is the winner of the bet since all of us bet for the same thing, sticky note slash dreamer we'll going now bye" Ruka said as everyone still laughing at Zero saying his crazy and etc.

"Hey Zero"

"Psychiatrist –san" Zero said.

"What are you doing here?" Shiki said.

"I'm waiting for Kaname but still not here… yet" Zero said.

"Then come on I will take you to him" Shiki said. Zero just nodded

**_*Kuran's Mansion gate*_**

"Psychiatrist –san thanks for taking me here" Zero said while smiling.

"Don't worry about it and please don't call me psychiatrist –san just Shiki or Senri"

"Okay Senri-san" Zero said.

While the two talking to each other they didn't noticed Kaname is watching them not too far.

"Hey Kaname I thought you're the one who will fetch Zero?" Kaito asked.

"Are you stupid or something my friend I just said that to blind boy to make him wait but look at him cheating on me already" Kaname said.

"Are you jealous my friend?" Kaito asked.

"Please don't make me laugh just watch and listen to what will I do" Kaname said while smirking.

"Blind boy what are you doing there? Cheating on me already?" Kaname said.

"Kaname I didn't cheat on you Senri-san just help me" Zero said.

"Is that so? Then what are you waiting for? Holidays go inside the mansion my Mom is waiting for you" Kaname said.

"Okay, Senri-san thanks and good bye" Zero said,

Then Senri glared at kaname and left.

Kaname didn't say anything and he left Zero to bring his baggage.

"Kaname-san I thought you're the one who'll fetch me at the office?" Zero asked.

"Did I say something like that? I didn't remember blind boy" Kaname said.

Zero didn't say anything he understand that Kaname didn't like him.

"Zero-chan my child it's you" Juuri said as she bear hug Zero.

While Zero and Juuri talking about everything Kaname and Kaito are in the balcony.

"Kaname you know? You're a such bad person to do that to Zero, I will remind you my beloved friend that Zero is pregnant and its bad for the baby and for him to stress, you know?" Kaito said.

"I don't care about that, after what he done to me do you think I will be gentle to him? **NO WAY,** I'll make sure that after he born my son, his the one who'll divorce me" Kaname said as he smirked.

"Okay if that's what you want. Anyway how do you know that the baby will be boy?" Kaito asked.

"I just know because even though the Kuran family didn't have many heirs our blood or genes is strong enough to produce a man heir." Kaname said.

**_*Kaname's Room*_**

Zero is really amazed how Kaname's room cleaned; he saw the big poster of Ichijou and his pictures with Kaname.

_'I think Kaname really love this person I envy him'_ Zero thought sadly.

"Hey blind boy sign this document" Kaname said as he handed to Zero the documents.

"What's this?" Zero asked.

"Are you deaf or blind or both? I just said documents. These documents are our contract that after you born the child you'll have to divorce me and the child will be mine, okay?" Kaname said.

"Kaname-san I know that you're mad at me and I will give to you my child but please don't take my child only for your self share it with me" Zero said as he started to cry.

"What a drama queen, what do you think of me selfish? Of course I will allow you to see or be with my child since you're his mother, and it's good you know that I'm mad at you, Know sign this papers, don't you worry even though we're divorce I will sustain you." Kaname said

"Kaname-san you don't have to sustain me I can help myself" Zero said as he signed the documents.

"Kaname-san where's the bathroom" Zero asked.

"Over there" Kaname said as he looked at the documents while smirking.

Then Zero left Kaname and go to the bathroom after a half hour….

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Kaname heard Zero screamed.

_'Zero'_Kaname thought.

* * *

><p>My Rant:<p>

~ It's December already and my birthday is near or soon few days to go ^^ I hope I get a present in this season O.o ~

*Friendship what do you think what happen to Zero? Is Zero miscarriage?*

*please give me your suggestion and Review because I need it! ^^*

*THANK YOU so…. Much for reading ^.^*


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry if my English or grammar is wrong T_T

Disclaimer: Vampire night is not mine T_T 

* * *

><p>'<em>Zero<em>_'_ Kaname thought.

Kaname rushed to the bathroom to look what happen to Zero.

"Blind boy what happen?" he asked concerned.

"Kaname-san t-the w-w-water is cold I didn't k-know how the w-water turned cold" Zero said as he shivered from cold.

Kaname took zero out of shower (take note Zero is wore a towel because he felt cold so he grabbed the towel) he sit Zero on the bed and brought a warmer for Zero.

"Here take this it helps you to feel warm" Kaname said as he look at Zero concerned is writing on is face.

"What happen here?" Juuri said.

"Nothing mom just Zero's stupidity that's all mom" Kaname said as he looked at his mom.

"My dear don't say such things at Zero. I thought you and Zero… you know...?" Juuri said as she thought pervert things about Kaname and Zero.

Kaname know what his mother thinking he sigh and said "Mom whatever your thinking is not true what happen between me and Zero is just a big accident" Kaname said without care if Zero is there or not.

After Zero heard what Kaname said he felt like crying but he stopped it because he know if Kaname saw him crying in front of his mother he will mad at Zero even more, Juuri shook her head with slight disappointment at her son but she understand that Kaname didn't love Zero and his mad not only at Zero but also to her and his father so she let if off.

"okay Kaname if that's what you think but please take care of Zero-chan not for me but for your baby" Juuri said she plead at Kaname.

"Whatever, mother" Kaname said as he rolled his eyes out of irritation.

"Kaname my dear I think you should take Zero-chan to the hospital for the check up" Juuri said.

"I don't want I'm busy Mom" Kaname said.

"Don't worry my dear your Dad will do your work for the mean time. I already contact the doctor for the check up and you don't have any choice but to obey me even thought you're the president of our company but I'm still your mother so do what I said" Juuri said as she glared at Kaname.

'_**Hospital'**_

"I told you to do what the doctor said did you know it's hard to get the appointment to that doctor" the woman said irritated to her husband.

"Honey I did what he said" The man said with plead to his voice

"No you didn't" the woman said as they walk out to the hospital the man just sigh.

"**NEXT****"** the secretary said.

"Blind boy lets go, be sure not to irritate me" Kaname said as he walk and left Zero.

"I will, Wait Kaname-san" Zero said as he walked faster to catch kaname.

"Good morning, my name is Doc. Hanadagi" Hanadagi said as he shook Kaname and Zero's hand.

"Okay Zero-san how many months are you pregnant?" Hanadagi said.

"One months and 2 weeks" Zero said. Hanadagi just nodded.

"Kuran-san Zero-san must not be stress because it's dangerous for him and to the baby and while his pregnant sexual intercourse is not allow and" before Hanadagi said some thing Kaname laughed as if he will die tomorrow.

"**HAHAHAHA****…****.** Doc. Please don't make some joke that child is only accident Hahahaha and I will not do that thing again **HAHAHA****…****.****"** Kaname said as he laughed.

After Hanadagi heard what Kaname said he gets mad at Kaname.

"Kuran-san I think I will make you understand some thing. First this child in Zero's stomach/belly is not accident even though you believe that this thing is accident this child is have a life and it's still your child, second get out of my office I don't need a person like you who didn't care about his child and wife" Hanadagi said as he glared at Kaname.

"Wait a minute we are your patient and its one of your obligation to make sure that child is okay and we paid you" Kaname said irritated.

"Kuran-san I don't need your money get back here if you care about your wife and your child so… get **OUT**" Hanadagi said as he pointed the exit room.

Kaname left the room while Zero is apologized to Hanadagi.

"Kaname-san I think you didn't do that" Zero said.

"**SHUT****UP** there are many doctors there who's great than him" Kaname said.

'_**Kuran Mansion'**_

"Kaname, why did you do that? Doc. Hanadagi is the most famous doctor here in Kanzaki's Kingdom" Juuri said as she looked disappointed to her son.

Kaname ignored her and walked past her toward to his room.

'_**Kuran's Corp.'**_

"Kaname we need this doc. To endorse us" Kain said.

"Why? I don't see a reason to make him our endorser" Kaname said.

"Kaname I know this Doc. Is mad at you but Kaname you have to apologize to him and make him our endorser because many people trust this Doc. Especially the woman." Kain explained.

Kaname just sigh and thought for a while then he left.

'_**Hospital'**_

Many pregnant women are there to do the exercise to make them healthy and the baby, every woman has their husband with them except to one and that is Zero.

"Okay, mommies you have to do this exercise so that if you get labor the process will be more easier for you, okay just follow me" the trainer said as she do the simple exercise.

Then after 10 minutes someone disturb them.

"Wait my name is Kuran Kaname and I am here for my wife" Kaname said as he looked for Zero, the extractor or trainer nodded at him to enter. Then Kaname saw Zero.

"Zero I'm so… sorry if I'm late" Kaname said as he took Zero's hand to massage it.

"Don't worry Kaname-san I know you're a busy person I understand" Zero said as he blush and smiled at Kaname, Zero's really happy because he thought Kaname is starting to love him and the exercise begun. 

* * *

><p>Saira's Rant:<p>

Hello Friendship! At last I updated again. :D

This day is special because its my Birthday Dec. 23 ^_^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ^.^

To bad nobody give a present to me T_T I hope there someone will give me a present.

Anyway I hope you like my story and please review because your review, comments and suggestion is really give me strength and inspiration to continue this story and I will take your review as my birthday present. THANKS!

By the way maybe I update late because I'm to keen to some anime like Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica and Prince of tennis and I recommend it. Don't worries I will still update and continue this story no matter what happen.

Thanks again love you guys ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry if my English or grammar is bad T_T

I'm Sorry if the story is really short T_T

Enjoy reading

Disclaimer: I didn't own Vampire knight 

* * *

><p>"Kuran-san what can I do for you?" Hanadagi asked Kaname.<p>

"Doc. I need you to be my endorser for my company." Kuran said.

"Kuran-san I thought you changed but know I understands why did you come here and pretend to be a good husband to Zero-san" Hanadagi said.

"Doc. I can be a good husband to Zero if I want to. There are some reasons why I treated Zero that way. Now Hanadagi-san be my endorser" Kaname said determined see to his eyes.

While Doc. Hanadagi and Kaname have an argument Zero heard everything but he understands why Kaname did those things to him. Then Zero opened the door to Hanadagi's office and said.

"Doc. Please be Kaname's endorser?" Zero pleads.

"Zero-san, why are you doing this?" Hanadagi said curiously.

"I know you think Kaname-san is a bad person but believe me or not Kaname-san is a good person I know he loved my baby but he didn't show it, so please be kaname's endorser" Zero pleads.

'_**Kuran's Mansion'**_

"Blind boy, why did you do that? I didn't ask for your help" Kaname said irritated to Zero's actions.

"Kaname-san, don't be mad at me I just want to help you." Zero said as he cried.

"Next time you do that I will make sure you will regret that did you met me" Kaname threaten Zero.

Kaname is really mad at Zero and he didn't talk to Zero until.

_Ring… ring… ring…. Ring… ring…_

Kaname's is on the bed when somebody calls him.

"Hello" Kaname said lazily.

"Hi, lazy boy" the caller said.

"Takuma is that you?" Kaname said surprised and excited is evident to his voice and then he smiled like his in the cloud nine.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you surprise? How are you Honey?" Takuma said while smiling.

"I'm very fine now I heard your angel's voice" Kaname said as he still smiled.

"You're still silly; anyway Kaname this week is your birthday, right?" Takuma asked.

"Yes, why did you asked my love" Kaname said smoothly.

"I will come there to celebrate your birthday it's that okay to you?" Takuma said.

"Really? Of course it's okay it's that a promise?" Kaname said excited to see his lover.

"Yes and that's a promise okay just wait me in the usual place okay?" Takuma said.

"Very okay my love, wait it's that okay to your manager?" Kaname said happy but worried for his lover.

"Yes, I already talked to my manager so don't worry about it my honey" Takuma said as he giggled to Kaname's over-worried attitude.

"Okay if you say so… At usual place. Thanks my loved you make my day wonderful." Kaname said.

"Your welcome, I have to go bye my beloved honey, mu….ah" Takuma said while smiling.

"Goodbye my love and be careful bye mu…ah I love you" Kaname said.

Then end of call, Kaname now is really in a good mood and smiling like an idiot. Zero heard a conversation since Zero and Kaname bed's is the same and he saw how Kaname really love Takuma.

'I think Takuma-san is really a wonderful person to make Kaname happy even though they just talked through phone. I wish I can make Kaname happy like that, no… even more happy.' Zero thought he didn't noticed that he cried already and Kaname saw it.

Kaname moved closer to Zero and he held his hand to wiped Zero's tears.

"Zero my child's mother why are you crying? Is that because I get mad at you earlier?" Kaname said concerned evident to his voice.

Zero blush and said "No"

"Then why?" Kaname said as lifted Zero's face to look him in his eyes.

Zero just shook his head said nothing 'I hope you will love me like you love Takauma-san' he thought.

"Zero I'm sorry if I hurt you these past few days, but don't worry I will make up to you it's that okay?" Kaname said.

"It's okay" Zero said as he smiled at Kaname. Then Kaname smiled back at Zero.

"Zero we will go to an auction tomorrow you want to come? Then after the auction we will eat to any restaurant you want is that okay to you?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, thanks Kaname-san" Zero said.

"Your welcome Zero" Kaname said as he kissed Zero on the lips he didn't noticed he kissed Zero because he still excited about Takuma.

Then Zero just look at Kaname shocked but Kaname didn't mind as he relaxed himself and sleep.

Zero touched his lips where Kaname kissed him and smiled to himself and then he sleeps and excited for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Saira's rant:<p>

Well! My new year is not happy it's boring I didn't do anything. I just read and watched yaoi.

Please review my story and tell me what is in your mind THANKS ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

Warnings: my English is not good so please bear with it and I'm sorry for that.

Please enjoy reading ^_^

Disclaimer: I didn't own VK T_T

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Kuran's company office'<strong>_

"Kaito, did you bring the necklace?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, the necklace you will donate to the Auction?" Kaito asked.

"Yup" Kaname said.

"Kaname, what did you eat? Why will you go to that Auction with Zero?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy because this week my beloved Takuma will be here with me to my birthday" Kaname said while smiling and excited to see his beloved Takuma.

"Okay, now I know why are you so… happy and smiling like a mad man" Kaito said sarcastic.

Kaname just glared at him but then smiled at his friend humor.

'_**The Auction'**_

"Kaname I'm so… happy that you bring me here" Zero said while awed to the place.

"Its okay and beside I want you to experience the auction" Kaname said.

Then Kaname go first to the room where the auction will be held, Zero left behind because he wants to roam the place then he saw Rima and Ruka at the reception and approached them.

"Ruka-san and Rima-san how are you?" Zero said as he nodded to respected his two sempais

"Oh! We're fine until you came" Rima said as he looked at Zero from head to toe.

"Don't be like that Rima. Anyway sticky note what are you doing here? A peasant like you is forbidden here" Ruka said as she and Rima laughed at Zero.

Zero just ignored the insult and asked. "Rima-san, Ruka-san I'm fine, I'm here with Kaname-san and I just want to asked you where is the place where I can donate this for the auction, I learned that this auction is for the charity cause" Zero said as he held the wishing box that his father gave to him.

"Okay sticky note here is the place where you can donate that, give that thing to us and we will list that for the auction" Ruka said as she held her hand to take the wishing box and looked at Rima and grinned.

"Thank you so much Ruka-san and Rima-san" Zero said as he bowed his thanks and go to the Auction room.

"What an idiot person" Rima said and they laughed at Zero's stupidity.

"I think he didn't know that this Auction is for Rich people and they donate the rare or expensive jewelry" Ruka said as she shook her head with disbelief.

"Let's see what will happen to him if Kuran-sama embarrass because of him" Rima said and they laughed as if they will die tomorrow.

"Blind boy, where did you go?" Kaname asked irritated to Zero.

"I just wandered around" Zero excused lamely.

Kaname just rolled his eyes then the Auction began where all the expensive and rare jewelry or artifacts are there. Kaname buy the one set of jewelry rare violet diamond. **(I know there's no violet diamond I just made it).**

"Okay the next will be the wishing box, who will buy it" the host of the night said.

Kaname's eyes wide because of shocked then he narrowed his eyes and looked at Zero with anger in his eyes.

"What the h*ll is that blind boy?" Kaname asked anger is evidence to his voice.

"I…I….I thought that this Auction is for the charity cause but I didn't know that this Auction is for rare, expensive jewelry and artifacts… Sorry Kaname-san I just want to help" Zero said as he looked down scared to face Kaname's anger face.

"100k for the wishing box" a man said.

Kaname, Zero and the other people in the room looked where the voice came and they saw Shiki Senri he sit near at Zero and he smiled at Zero he knew that Zero is the owner of wishing box so he want to buy it.

"O…okay 100k anyone else?" the host asked.

Kaname felt like to kill someone and he was furious to Shiki he didn't like Shiki from the very start and he didn't plan to lose to Shiki.

"200k for the wishing box" Kaname said.

Many at the guest wandering or whispering why Kuran Kaname a president of Kuran Corporation will waste a money for some stupid and cheap as wishing box. Kaname heard their whispering he sat up and looked at the guest.

"That wishing box is not stupid as you thought maybe cheap but not stupid; I know who the owner of that wishing box, that thing is very important to him because every wished he make came true, that thing is have a sentimental value for him because his father is the one who made it he donate that thing to help other people" Kaname explained to everyone then they clapped to Kaname's speech.

"300k for the wishing box" the one of the guest bid.

"350k"

"400k"

"500k"

"1,000,000"Shiki bid.

"Okay anyone who want to still bid" the host asked.

"2,000,000" Kaname bid.

Everyone was shocked to Kaname's bid. Zero's eyes wide from surprise he can't believe that Kaname will bid that big amount of money.

"3,000,000" Shiki said.

"4,000,000" Kaname said.

"4,500.000" Shiki said.

"5,000,000" Kaname said.

'_I think this is enough money for the Charity'_ Shiki thought then he didn't bid.

Kaname won the bid he looked at Shiki and grind triumph-ly. Zero can't really believe at the same time very impressed at Kaname for buying his wishing box and saved him from humiliation.

The Auction finished Shiki and Zero didn't talked because Kaname wants to go already. Then Zero is waiting for Kaname at the parking lot because Kaname's phone rang.

"Sticky note I can't believe Kuran-sama save you from embarrassment, are you happy now? Because you won and we lose" Ruka said as she glared at Zero.

"No Ruka-san I'm not happy and I didn't win because there's no fight between us." Zero said sincere to what he said.

"I know that you will tell this to Kuran-sama that I and Ruka are behind this" Rima-san said as she cried scared to lose her job, then Ruka also cried even though she's lazy to her work she love her job.

"Rima-san and Ruka-san don't worry I will not tell this to Kaname-san this will be our secret and don't worry I will also protect and explained this to Kaname-san" Zero said as she held the two girls to comfort them.

"Thanks Zero we're so… sorry to what we done to you" Rima said and Ruka just nod.

Ruka and Rima left Zero then Kaname came they ate at the one of the expensive restaurant they just chat, laughed and know each other more and then they go home.

'_**Kuran's Mansion Kaname's room'**_

"Kaname-san, what happened earlier at the auction I'm sorry and thank you" Zero said as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Its okay, don't worry about it I will fire those people who is in charged at the reception." Kaname said.

"Kaname-san please don't fired them they are my friends they didn't mean what happen I'm the one who insist to donate the wishing box please Kaname I'm begging you." Zero said as he begged at Kaname.

Kaname just sighed then agree with Zero then he drunk his water and ready to sleep when Zero saw something.

"Kaname-san what is this?" Zero asked as held the thing.

Kaname snatched the thing and held it near at his heart.

"This thing is a limited edition Kanzaki's pen, this pen gave Takuma to me last year as my birthday present" Kaname said he smiled as he remembered that day. **(Guys I know there's no Kanzaki's pen I just made that because I'm too proud of my name)**

"Then Kaname this week I will give you a Kanzaki's pen as a birthday present" Zero said.

"I think you should change your plan blind boy because this Pen is very expensive it cause the amount of you house in Lavander Island." Kaname said as he looked at Zero like a mad man.

Zero just looked disappointed because he can't buy Kaname the Kanzaki's pen. Kaname saw how sad Zero and he said the most unexpected things that even Zero didn't dream Kaname will say that.

"Zero you don't have to gives me an expensive thing like Kanzaki's pen; the most wonderful gift that you will give to me is the baby in your womb, okay?" Kaname as he smiled at Zero.

Zero just cried because of happiness and just nod at Kaname. Then Kaname close his eyes and sleep but Zero think something for kaname's birthday after he think he sleep with smiled on his lips.

* * *

><p>Saira's Rant:<p>

You know guys my mom said to me I'm crazy because I keep writing or reading fan fiction and she also said that what I read is stupid and childish but I just let her because I know she's just worried about me, Mom belated happy birthday and I love you and dad.

My friends I'm thinking to write a new story what do you think? I like to write a kanamexAidou story and KanamexZero story what do you think?.

For the near future of this Fic. I will write a KainxAidou story okay! ^.^

Please Review my story give me suggestion and tell me what do you think about my story THANK YOU ^.^


	11. Chapter 10

Hello I'm back again! Please enjoy my story

Sorry if my English or grammar is wrong T_T

Disclaimer: I didn't own vampire Knight it belongs to the owner! 

* * *

><p>Kaname is really in a good mood because this is the day when he will meet Takuma so Kaname prepared himself.<p>

"Kaname-san Happy birth day" Zero greet.

"Thanks Zero" Kaname said as he smiled at Zero.

Then Kaname left Zero but he didn't know Zero followed him.

'_**In the Restaurant'**_

"Zero what are you doing here?" Shiki asked Zero.

"Shiki-san I followed Kaname-san, he will meet at Takuma-san so I'm here and you what are you doing here Shiki-san?" Zero asked.

"I'm here because I want to eat a food here" Shiki said.

Then both Shiki and Zero wait for Takuma to come but it's been 5 hours Takuma didn't come, then Zero go to the bathroom and bring with him the things he brought then Shiki followed Zero.

"Zero what are you doing? And why did you wear that chicken costume?" Shiki said.

"Don't be loud Shiki-san I want to surprise Kaname-san did you have a pen?" Zero said, then Shiki handed him the Pen.

"There I will make Kaname-san believe that this Kanzaki's pen is from Takuma-san" Zero said as he smiled.

"Kanzaki's Pen?, That pen is very expensive where did you get the money to buy that thing?" Shiki asked Zero wandering how Zero afforded such thing.

"I barrowed a money at the bank and put my necklace as a collateral" Zero said.

"Necklace?" Shiki asked

"Yup, that necklace my mother gave that thing to me as a wedding gift but don't worry if I paid the bank I can get back the necklace" Zero said as he smiled at Shiki then he wear the head of the chicken and go towards Kaname.

Kaname is really patience to wait Takuma and his worried if Takuma will come or did something happen to Takuma, then he saw a man in the chicken costume.

"Happy birth day Kaname-san" Zero said.

"Blind boy I know it's you so take it off your costume" Kaname said as he sigh.

"Wow Kaname-san how did you know that it's me" Zero said then he takes off the chicken head costume.

"You're the only person who's calling me Kaname-san" Kaname said sad is written to his face then Zero sat close to Kaname and held the paper bag to Kaname.

"What is that?" Kaname asked.

"Just take it and read whose the owner of this thing" Zero said then Kaname take the paper bag and read who the owner is.

"Takuma is the one who gave it" Kaname asked didn't believe to what he read.

"Yes, after you left the house the delivery boy came so I take it and follow you, the delivery boy said that Takuma-san didn't come because some emergency happen so don't worry okay? Takuma-san didn't forget your birth day" Zero said.

"Thank you Zero, since you're here what do you want to eat?" Kaname said glad because Takuma didn't forget his birthday he thought.

Then Zero order what he want to eat then they eat.

"Kaname-san if you don't mind why you and Takuma will meet here in this place?" Zero asked.

"This is the place where Takuma and I became lovers since then we always visit this place" Kaname said.

"I see, then tell me how the two of you meet and what kind of person Takuma is" Zero asked.

"We meet at the theater where he performs as the fairy in Pinocchio-"

"Wait, I thought Takuma-san is a prima ballerina?" Zero asked

"I'm not finished yet, Takuma is a fairy they played the Pinocchio in ballet version"

"I see, please continue"

"The first day I saw him I said to myself that this person is wonderful and I want him to be my partner in life, unlike you Takuma is full of determination and self confidence, for his dream he sacrifice anything even me to do his dream, but its okay to me I understand him" Kaname said.

"Wow Takuma-san is really great person" Zero said then Zero remember that Shiki is here so he excused himself to go where Shiki is.

"Shiki-san I'm sorry I forgot about you" Zero said as he bowed at Shiki.

"Don't be, are you happy now that Kaname is happy now?" Shiki said.

"Yes, thank you so much for accompany me, please don't tell to Kaname-san about the gift" Zero said.

"Okay I will not tell, I think I must go now, bye Zero and good luck on your date" Shiki said as he pats Zero on the head. Then Zero blushed and came back at Kaname and they left.

"Kaname-san where are we going? I'm still in my Chicken costume" Zero asked Kaname.

"Just shut up and follow me" Kaname said commanding to his voice.

They walked until they reached their destination.

"Wow Kaname this place is really wonderful" Zero is awed to what he saw.

"Thanks this place is one of my mother's garden she love this place and I'm glad you like this place" Kaname said as e smiled at Zero then he signed Zero to looked up Zero looked up and saw a wonderful fireworks.

"Did you like it?" Kaname asked

"Yes, Kanam-san I really like it thank you so much for bringing me here" Zero said

"Your welcome" Kaname said. As they spend a wonderful night together. 

* * *

><p>Saira's Rant:<p>

At last I update, the next chapter will be Kain and Aidou because I really neglect those two then next will be Kaito and Ichiru but don't worry I will not neglect our main character!

Please give me some reviewed and tell me your suggestion or comment.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY ^.^


	12. Chapter 11

**Autor's Rant:**

**I'm really Sorry if I make you waited for so…. Long for me to update! You know guys to tell you the truth I lose my interest to continue this fic. Because for so many reason like my reviewer decrease or became few! But I will try my best to continue this fic. For my reviewer and reader who still believe on me, thanks.**

**Sorry if my grammar or English is not good T_T**

**Warnings: this chap. Is about Kain and Aidou pair ".**

**Disclaimer: Vampire knight is not mine but I wish its mine T_T**

* * *

><p>The life on the Lavender Island is simple and peaceful, the clouds are blue, and the sun is good, the plants are blooming and the people are just laughing or something, the life in Lavender Island is a life you will dream of.<p>

Aidou Hanabusa his parent's died in a cruise ship accident were all the passenger didn't survive except one and that's him. At the age of 10 he became the sole survivor of the Aidou clan and the Kiryuu family adopted him since his mother and Zero's father are siblings, but Aidou didn't like the fact that the Kiryuu family adopted him like a loss puppy and that's why he didn't like the thought that he will call Shizuka "Mom" for him that's unacceptable and disgrace to his mother's name.

Anyway back to story Aidou is reading a magazine in their small but beautiful garden he sat at the chair made of stone he always like that garden since he's the one who made and cared that garden, he peacefully reading until…

"Hana-chan do you want to eat something just tell me and I will cook it for you" Shizuka said.

"No, thanks I'm not hungry yet" Aidou said as he still reading the magazine and didn't bother to look at Shizuka.

"Okay, but if you like anything just tell me okay?" Shizuka said.

"Okay, I will Aunty" Aidou said.

After Shizuka heard the word Aunty sad is written to her face then she goes back inside of the house.

Aidou just continued what he's doing until someone's called him.

"Hana-hime" Aidou saw who's called him and that is Kain.

"What can I do for you?" Aidou said irritated because someone's disturbed his reading.

"Don't be so mad and don't give me that look I'm just here to visit my princess" Kain said while smiling at Aidou.

"Who's princess? Me? Oh! Come on… don't make me laugh your not a bald person" Aidou said as he glared at Kain.

"How are you?" Kain asked.

"Fine"

"That's good, go out with me?" Kain asked.

"No I cant, I have things must to do" Aidou said.

"Then I will help you then after that go out with me" Kain said.

Aidou sighed then agree with Kain, he put aside the magazine and left the garden with Kain.

"If I'm not mistaken this is a school, right?" Kain asked.

"WOW! I'm happy you know this is a school rich boy" Aidou said sarcastic.

Kain just looked at him and then smiled at Aidou's word.

Then after a 10 minutes Kain saw a two children he guess it's a kindergarten or grade 1 approaching them, then the two kids embraced Aidou like they didn't see Aidou for so many years.

"How's the school, sweeties?" Aidou asked his voice is sweet.

"It's great my classmates are good to us" the kid said.

"To you they are good, to me they're not good" the other kid said then he pouts.

"Why they're not good to you?" Aidou said concerned.

"I don't know" the kid said as he cried.

"Okay that's enough don't cry anymore" Aiodu said as he put his hand at the back of the kid and he patted it.

Kain witnessed how Aidou cherished this kids and how adorable he is; now he love Aidou even more.

"Who are you?" the other kid said.

"Sweeties, this is Kain Akatsuki he's the friend of Zero's husband" Aidou said.

"Hello! My name is Hanari and the other one who's crying is my twin brother Hanaru" Hanari said.

"Nice to meet you" Kain said.

"They're my kids" Aidou said.

After Kain heard that his world shattered into many pieces and he panicked and thought 'what my princess has a lover, what should I do?'

"They're mom left them to me when they are babies but still these twins are my biological son." Aidou said.

Kain sighed in relief

"Sweeties let's go" Aidou said as he hold the hands of the twins and walked back to the house.

While they're walking the twins are looking at Kain as if he came from the outer space, then Kain looked back to twins.

"Dad, why this person is with us? What his relationship to you?" Hanari said.

"Hanari, his just a friend" Aidou said.

"Hanari-kun, I'm not just a friend of your future father I'm his suitor" Kain said.

"Suitor? That means you will snatch away my dad?" Hanari said.

"No I will not do that Hanari-kun I can be your father" Kain said.

"Wait a minute. Who told you I will be your spouse?"

"Me" Kain said confidence to his word and Aidou just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Should i Continue?<strong>

**Please Review! ^.^**


End file.
